wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife of Dreams/Chapter 24
Summary Egwene, being reduced to novice, begins her campaign of opposition and undermining Elaida's rule from within the White Tower. She is sent to regular sessions of punishment with the Mistress of Novices, Silviana Brehon, but refuses to yield landing herself punishments several times each day. After her first strapping she refuses to curtsy to Silviana since she is the Amyrlin Seat, earning her another punishment later that day. Silviana is gradually impressed by Egwene's ability to withstand the repeated strappings she is given. After breakfast she receives a small dose of Forkroot so that she can only channel a small amount for her lessons. Her lessons with the other novices earn her more punishments since she continually outdoes her instructors. The polarization in the Tower by Ajah is extreme with sisters glaring at each other whenever they meet if they are not in the same Ajah. She is determined to stay in the Tower and will not attempt escape, and agrees on this with Leane Sharif. She meets with a number of sisters, learning and getting information from some, passing on things she hopes to undermine Elaida at others and also gaining additional punishments. She starts to consider each punishment a victory in her war to not yield. The Novices begin giving Egwene more respect after her first day in the Tower. She begins helping some of the novices with their weaves and giving advice to others but always just one at a time. The Tower also has problems with portions shifting around which is frightening to the novices, but Egwene tries to comfort them as best she can. Egwene is also given many chores to perform when she is not in lessons or being punished. Alviarin approaches Egwene and suggests helping her to escape. Egwene tells her she is content with her condition. She encounters Mattin Stepaneos scrubbing floors, and informs the King of Illian that the Dragon Reborn did not kill the rulers of Cairhien, Tear, and Caemlyn as the Aes Sedai had let him believe. Egwene runs into Beonin Marinye and initially believes she was the one to betray her. Beonin decided that since Egwene was captured she was no longer Amyrlin so her oath no longer applied. Egwene wins her over quickly enough, and agrees to follow Egwene's instructions that will further undermine Elaida. Beonin admits she wants to bring Elaida down as much as Egwene does. Beonin is ordered to run messages to the sisters sent to infiltrate the Tower. Egwene has not had any headaches or dark dreams since she was captured. She visits Leane and mentions meeting Beonin. Leane suggests Beonin may have been a spy for Elaida, but now is beginning to see that Elaida is not a suitable Amyrlin. After nine days the Novices rise to their feet as she enters. Ashelin goes to the kitchen to get Egwene's breakfast tray which even has honey in the tea. She has a cushion on her seat too, but she moves it away before sitting. So far, she is winning her war. Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Silviana Brehon *Alviarin Freidhen *Nicola Treehill *Alvistere *Laras *Katerine Alruddin *Idrelle Menford *Jezrail *Pevara Tazanovni *Doesine Alwain *Felaana Bevaine *Dalevien *Bennae Nalsad *Lirene Doirellin *Pritalle Nerbaijan *Serancha Colvine *Adelorna *Marah *Namene *Coride *Pedra *Mair *Asseil *Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar *Cariandre *Nesita *Barasine *Melavaire Someinellin *Beonin Marinye *Tervail Dura *Meidani *Jennet (Aes Sedai) *Ferane Neheran *Nagora *Norine Dovarna *Miyasi *Ashelin Referenced *Aviendha *Melare *Leane Sharif *Elaida *Siuan Sanche *Sheriam Bayanar *Desala Nevanche *Min Farshaw *Shein Chunla *Shemerin *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Areina Nermasiv *Birgitte *Amaresu *Rand al'Thor *Morgase Trakand *Colavaere Saighan *Elayne Trakand *Rahvin *Kiyoshi Places *White Tower in Tar Valon Referenced *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' *Andor *Cairhien *Dumai's Wells *Illian *Caemlyn *Tear *Altara